Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggin's is the main male protagonist/main dueteragonist of the ''Violet Greenhill trilogy. Bilbo''' was the original protagonist of The Hobbit. Born in the Shire, Bilbo was raised to be a settled Hobbit, Bungo Baggins, yet still had a streak of his mother's heart for adventure. He was best friends with a Violet Greenhill who were practically raised together. Bilbo and Violet were chosen by Gandalf to be part of the Quest for Erebor as the fourteenth member of Thorin Oakenshield and Company. His Middle-Earth Reimaged ''counterpart was Billa Greenhill (nee Baggins) Biography Early life Bilbo was born September 22, TA 2894 to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. ''Indigo Flower of the Valley Desolation upon the Mountain Bad Blood An Erebor Wedding Bilbo finally gets to marry his fiancee, Violet Greenhill. However, Bilbo gets wedding nerves before it can happen, with Balin, Thorin, and Bofur trying to calm his nerves. Violet is the only one who actually helps him calm down, successfully allowing Bilbo to be able to finally marrying her Battle of the North Plains Bilbo decides to go follow the cause of joining the Battle of the Northern Plains. Thorin tries to disuade Bilbo and Violet into going into battle because they have a son to think about, but the Hobbits tell Thorin that he'll have to chain him to the Mountain to stop him. During the conflict, Bilbo slept with Violet on the night before battle really began. Following that night, Bilbo learned Violet was pregnant with their second-born child and both agreed to return for Violet to have their child in Erebor. Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers Return of the King = Physical appearance Personality and traits Relationships Violet Greenhill "As I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, Violet Rosa Greenhill, daughter of Tomas Greenhill the Third, and Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins, as my friends, dub thee, Lord and Lady of Erebor." —Violet, along with her husband, dubbed as'' Lord and Lady of Erebor [src]'' ''Violet and Bilbo were ''pracitically raised together after Violet could not stand living with her sisters-in-law and brother fighting most of the time. Their families go way back to their maternal ancestors fighting side by side int eh Goblin Wars. They took care of each other after Bilbo's parents died and Bilbo refuses to abandon her when the Quest began, coming with her. During the course of the series, their friendship grows into a romance. Violet is wounded and Bilbo gets scared for her, but it learned to be a nonfatal one. They are engaged and married fast. She overhears that Beorn has asked if Bilbo is a dwarf or a hobbit and Violet is scared he is going to be killed, but Thorin stops her from doing anything rash. On the night of their marriage, Violet and Bilbo sleep in be d together to conceive children. They are currently expecting their baby son, Frodo being born. Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo has a tough relationship with Thorin Oakenshield in the first book, until they saved each other's lives and become brother-in-arms. Images BilboBadBlood.png Bilbo.png BilboBOFA.png Bilbo sating.png Category:Main characters Category:Hobbits Category:Thorin and Company Category:Fathers Category:Baggins family Category:Husbands Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:First generation of heroes in the novels